The Unified Republic of the Caribbean
Info Written by: Albert Spark Setting Set in the Post—EITC Days of the Caribbean, after the Pirates were vanquished and the EITC took over the Caribbean entirely, the EITC fell unknowingly after a couple of years. This is the story of a group of people in the country of the Caribbean. All the islands united as one, which have been great until recently when major events occur. Character Directory The Unified Republic of the Caribbean *''Francois & Celestine Cote ''- Francois & Celestine live together. They say that they have always lived together, and it is said Francois is the one that could not live without her, as odd as it sounds, they are both in love for eternity. The two have always stuck up for the other in hard times. *''Christopher Crane ''- Elected in as the leader of the Republic by many gangs and clans, he is a strong political leader of the Republic. *''General Plunderbones ''- Aka Bill Plunderbones, no doubt he got very far along with the Cop Crew after the Revolution of the Caribbean. He advises the Republic's Leader, being the lead Infantry General. *''Admiral Moon ''- Aka Bobby Moon, she got superbly far with the Revolution, being the leader of the Cop Crew, she was said to be one of the Revolution's Key Components in the equation to win. She advises the Republic's Leader, being the lead Admiral of the Navy. *''Governor Albertus Spark'' - Albertus is famous for his heroism in Raven's... but not anywhere else. He has governed Raven's Cove forever in the day, there has only been one Governor in Raven's Cove. Neutral/Change *''Stormwalker ''- Known for her large gang, she makes sure to have the corrupted government stay in line no matter what so she is always on top. Many fear even meeting the leader of the House of Storms clan. The Southern Isle Union *''Elizabeth Bane ''- Known for her, sexy and beautiful looks, and well of course her tactics, she is one of the rebellion leaders and originates from Padres Del Fuego. Act I We find ourselves on Port Royal, the capital of the United Caribbean Republic, at the Republic Palace, the former Governor's Mansion where there is hustle and bustle about for some reason. We find ourselves in the Office of the 10th Great Lord of the Republic Christopher Crane(thinking): I have never seen this ever before.... it can not be the day..... it can not be the day... I swear if one of those asses come in here and decide that I am the first bastard to avoid— A Man bursts in to the office and salutes the Great Lord then begins to speak Man: Mister... Great Lord... sir.... We have official word that Padres Del Fuego and Outcast Isle have officially seceded and rebelled against us. Christopher sits there in silence for a while, then suddenly he almost literally tosses the desk across the office and yells Christopher Crane: GOD DAMN THIS WOOOOOOOOOORLD! ''Scene I 4 Days Later.... We find ourselves on Terre d'argent, formerly France's Island until the EITC takeover. In a house near a cliff, a French man named Francois Côté weeps with his sister Celestine Côté after receiving news of the death of his mother and father whom were serving for the 1st Caribbean Military in Padres Del Fuego after fire broke out in the recent secession and rebellion of the island. '''Francois':I knew it.... I knew it Clestine! I knew we should have stopped them from going... now they're dead.... gone for life.... Oh God why care anymore.... Celestine:I know brother, I am not content with this news myself....... I am so sorry I convinced them.... please forgive me.... They wept and wept hugging and apologizing and kissing wishing theyd not done the worst of things. 2 Days later.... we find them looking through multiple pages at the Docks listing work and what ship to take to go there off island. Francois: I can not seem to find some dammed job at all in here that we could possibly do! Celestine: Brother we wil find one.... Francois:But there is literally nothing! Nothing at all! Celestine: Except for this. (Celestine flips to a page that states a Messenger Jobfor the government, they would be taking messages to and from Raven's Cove for the Governor there. Celestine squealed) This could be it! It is perfect! Far from home and a place that is not so riddled of violence! We must, we must brother! Francois: But... Celestine: It's what Mother and Father would have wanted. ''Scene 2 ''There was panic throughout the Mansion. Many were running about trying to get paperwork here and there of complaints, problems, uprising notifications, etc. Christopher Crane's Writers were at work writing him a speech on the happenings thus far and skilled Republic Guards-Of a high rank mind you-stood at the door of his office.' Christopher Crane was meeting with some of the Military Leaders while trying to read messages from Governors of whether they should go meet with him or stay in their islands. '' '''Christopher Crane: This is a nightmare, a nightmare none of our people imagined. Their brothers and sisters rebelled against the Family's way of governing and life so they may make their own. Governors fearing that if they leave to see me, their position will mean nothing when he returns. Admiral, what do you propose we do? Admiral Moon: Well, we could send a few ships ''and send a message after bombarding their stronghold-Fort Dundee. These rebels hardly know what they are doing, they do not possibly have a proffesional like myself leading them. We just sent the crappiest Regiments over there. Thanks to your.. General... over there. '''General Plunderbones': I assure you, I was positive they were ready! They screwed us over is all, those, those... Christopher Crane: No matter. They will soon realize their mistake. Is this all we truly have, Admiral? Admiral Moon: Well, there is another option, but it is very risky... It could take the fighting out of the populated areas of our nation. The assholes will never see it coming. Christopher Crane: Show me. Admiral Moon walks over to the large overhauled map on the wall with marks all over it, indicating possible sieges and the sorts. Admiral Moon: See, Raven's Cove is an area they don't expect us to even care about, yet, we do. They are still in the Re-Colonization Effort, have been for a while now, and so they will think that it will do nothing for us. Which in truth does, actually do something. We will just wait for them to come, fleets posted at Cuba, Perdida, and of course, Raven's. Christopher Crane: You are sure this will work? Admiral Moon: Beats the hell out of trying to keep the casulties down in the very populated areas. Christopher Crane: Do it. Admiral Moon grins and walks out, an aid rushes to her and gives her some papers, Moon flips through them. Admiral Moon: Could you get Governor Albertus out here? Or have a ship prepared to go out there? Moon's Aid: Yes, sir. Admiral Moon: Yes, M'am. ''Scene 3'' ''The rattling of a carriage becomes more clear. Francois and Celestine are in a carriage going up to Governor's Gardens, where the capital of Raven's Cove is. They carried little, as they sold all they had from their old home. They'd caught a carriage in South Village to go to see the Governor. At last they finally arrived and got out. The Governor's '' Category:Fan Fiction Category:Early Piracy - 17th & 18th Century